ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon
How Aeon joined the Tourney Aeon is a member of a group that watches over and preserves the flow of time. Since Galamoth seeks to take Dracula's throne by erasing the time that he lives in, Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time, gathering the 13 soul keys and using them to find a chosen warrior to stop Galamoth's messenger, The Time Reaper. Special Attacks Nullifying Barrier (Neutral) Casts, as the name implies, a barrier that emanates from Aeon's clock that nullifies all attacks in all directions. A confirm block will change Aeon's clock color. Aeon's clock hands turn to normal size and point downwards toward the seven while it gives off a quick glow. If Aeon manages to block an attack and the player doesn't move him he will automatically bow to his opponent. While he does this he's invincible until the bow is over and he goes back to his normal pose for a few seconds. Nick of Time (Side) Aeon gets down and does a short slide to his opponent if he is near and when he makes contact he rises and does a slash at his opponent. If his opponent tries to dodge this move Aeon will follow his opponent like a magnet and has a chance to slash at his opponent. Aeon can also use this to go through long range sub-weapons and almost any opponent's long-range attacks which if successful it will change Aeon's clock color. Blades of Evil's Bane (Up) Aeon jumps up and pulls of a downward stab at his opponent with both minute and hour hands aligning at the bottom of it with the minute hand extended farther than the hour hand directly down from where he initially holds it very quickly. When he makes contact with his opponent the minute and hour clock hands do a quick stab and then they split from each other in opposite directions, doing considerable damage. Hour of Judgement (Down) A random effect depending on his clock color. It changes color frequently when Nullifying Barrier confirms a block, his health is depleting, or time passes a while. *Extension(Normal): When there is no color, Aeon uses a Extension of his blade as he describes it. Suffer the March of Time (A Time Beam): When his clock glows blue, it means he can to shoot a destructive blue beam. To activate hold B. Its maximum combo hit is 45. It cannot be blocked. (When playing in Aeon's alternate costume, the beam is red and resembles the beams of the Time Reaper). *The Clock Strikes Thrice (3 Clock Slicers): When the clock grows green, Aeon will throw his clock in the air and the hands of the clock grows very long. As it falls down Aeon catches it on his left hand while bending over. The clock hand begins slashing three times, hence the name. Due to the length of the clock blades, they have incredible range and hard to evade and due to its height from the ground its hard to evade by jumping except by Dracula's "Jump" *Behold Absolute Power (Time Freeze extendedly): When the clock glows yellow, the name describes it; Aeon stabs the ground, time freezes and all affected inverts color. Stopwatch (Hyper Smash) Aeon stops time with his stopwatch. This signals the time is frozen, stopping all movement except Aeon's. This can allow to freely attack the opponent. When 10 seconds are up, Aeon restarts time. Requiem of the 13th Hour (Final Smash) Aeon's Final Smash takes longer than three seconds to connect. While it connects he cannot move and the victim has a clock under them, and vulnerable while saying "Heed me time.....STOP!". A good technique is to utilize Hour of Judgement, Behold Absolute Power. While time stops Aeon and asys "This will just take a minute." can cast his Final Smash without worry of interference. After it connects, Aeon snaps his fingers and the victim's clock will shatter, freezing his victim for as long as he desires. He tends to taunt or advice his victim about how their desires or themselves are small compared to time. He then summons twelve blades that look like the hand of his clock and one huge blade like the minute from his weapon and unfreezes time with the phrase "Time Marches On". The blades impales his victim with the first twelve and the last one hitting before his victim touches the floor. He seems to time his Final Smash beforehand knowing how long it would take and he says "Right on time.". Note: Aeon usually stands with his legs touching each other. When he executes his Final Smash on his doppelganger, you will notice that his legs aren't touching each other. *The comments to each characters are these: **Against Simon Belmont: "Not even the storied Belmont Clan can stand against the power of time." **Against Alucard/Kenshiro/Luffy: "You who bear a heavy cross, what does eternity hold for you?" **Against Trevor/Yukimura/Zhao Yun: "Even the man named legend is like a babe in the face of time." **Against Sypha/Sailor Scouts/Doctor Strange/Dormammu: "No matter how powerful the magic you wield, you will never surpass time." **Against Grant/Skips: "You live for the sake of others. Your tale will be passed down for eternity." **Against Eric/Wen Yang: "Jealousy of the whip does not excuse your arrogance with the lance." **Against Mario/Alisa/Xiaoyu: "You are fated to walk a difficult path. Enjoy yourself while you can." **Against Shanoa/Unknown Cosmo (the latter is not playable): "You seek a dangerous power. It, too, is governed by time." **Against Carmilla/She-Hulk: "Your quest for eternal beauty is doomed: nothing withstands time." **Against Cornell: "Everything resolves in its own time, regardless of your desires." **Against Golem (Pokemon)/Astaroth: "Even artificial life is subject to the laws of time." **Against Death/Grim Reaper: "You govern the fate of death, but even fate is a truth wound by time." **Against Dracula (Castlevania): "Even the Lord of Darkness cannot escape time." **Against another Aeon: "Mimicking my form will not allow you to rule time." Victory Animations # # # Trivia *Aeon shares his English voice actor with Admiral Bobbery and Thouzer. *Aeon's rival is Patchouli Knowledge. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers